


Night Watch

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were compensations to having the night patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

There were compensations to having the night patrol. Rarely was it so quiet as this at Vorkosigan House.

Taking a pass through the infamous garden, he checked the area behind the scrub vine carefully. Ever since the time m’lady had insisted upon feeding the urchin found hiding there, others had turned up, hoping for a meal or possibly a job. There were none, however, tonight.

Overhead, the sky was clear. He took a lungful of crisp air and admired the stars. They were right lovely from here. He hoped m’lord wouldn’t drag him out amongst them again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lmb_challenge](http://lmb-challenge.livejournal.com/) to the prompt "stars."


End file.
